You've Got Wings Baby
by glowow
Summary: What if just one action changed the entire show, as we know it. What if one moment caused a chain of moments both couldn’t deny. My take on the very first episode, how I always thought it should have gone. LL.
1. Banter Like No Other

**You've Got Wings Baby**

**glowow**

**Rated: Fiction K, suitable for most ages. So basically, anybody who is interested, and can read.**

**Summary: What if just one action changed the entire show, as we know it. What if one moment caused a chain of moments both couldn't deny. My take on the very first episode, how I always thought it should have gone. L/L.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Gilmore girls, or any other show for that matter. If I did, the show would be my way. Hehe, or at least still an L/L. Some of the dialogue was borrowed from Season one, episode one, 1.01 – Pilot,** **written by the once best writer, Amy Sherman-Palladino, and directed by Lesli Linka Glatter, no clew who she is but good job!**

**AN: This is my very first story, so I would really love it if you would review. I'm not quite sure how this all works so bare with me here. This is just an introduction. If anybody likes it, and wants me to continue, please review, and suggestions are ALWAYS appreciated. If not, this was fun, I must say, finally getting my opinion out. So read, and review, and please like it. Oh yea, and I'm a total L/L fan, all the way!**

**Chapter One/Introduction/Maybe Just A One Shot (Its all up to you, hehe)  
**

**Banter Like No Other**

**

* * *

**  
LORELAI: Please, Luke. Please, please, please.

LUKE: How many cups have you had this morning?

LORELAI: None.

LUKE: Plus...

LORELAI: Five, but yours is better.

LUKE: You have a problem.

LORELAI: Yes, I do.

Luke fills her cup

LUKE: Junkie.

* * *

"Angel. You've got wings, baby." 

They share a moment, if ever so quickly, and it goes as fast as it came by the interruption of the phone. It was always times like those that scared Luke. They'd been friends for about five years and for about five years; Luke hasn't been able to rap his finger around this feeling that over comes him every time she is close. It was moments like those that made him wonder about their friendship, if they even had one.

Luke made his way over to the phone to answer it, in more of a daze. He didn't know if it was because of the early shipment, or the pain that was Lorelai. He couldn't tell anymore. "Luke's… yeah… " Just what he needed; to talk to more suppliers. He could barely pay attention to the voice over the phone. He's to busy thinking of the long day ahead of him.

Lorelai on the other hand was enjoying the heaven that was her coffee. It was just what she needed to start her day. Okay so the 5 previous cups had helped, but there was nothing like Luke's coffee. She'd become so used to Luke's coffee over the years. It really was good coffee. She noticed, as she was peacefully drinking her coffee, that a younger guy was glancing at her from time to time, something that in her world was nothing less than normal. She tried not to pay much attention, as it was usually the best way to keep away unwanted visitors. Yet no such luck today. No amount of Luke's coffee could replace dumb luck. _Hmm, when IS Rory gunna get here? If I could get here in time, then she has no reason to be late. _She sat at her table and waited for her daughter to come and join her for their daily coffee.

"Umm hi. You make that coffee look really good." The young guy from the counter hadn't caught on the 'signs' Lorelai had tried to send. _So the trying not to notice thing, kinda not working today I see. _Already she was annoyed, but hey, she had her coffee, so why not seem nice?

"Oh, yeah, that's cause it is really good. I'd say best coffee in town, but as the morning is cold… I might go as far to say the best coffee in Connecticut." Lorelai again nursed the coffee to her lips, as if to try to prove her point. _Smooth Lorelai, smooth._ She set the coffee cup down hoping this would lead to goodbyes.

"Yeah, seems like a nice place… town. Just happened to see the sign, and thought it would be a nice little place. This diner ain't too bad. Coffee looks good…" The young guy went to pull out a chair to sit down, then thought it best to ask. "Mind if I grab a seat?" Taking that as enough to sit down, he does. Pulling the chair in, and making more room for himself. "So, umm, I'm Joey."

Lorelai, already being uncomfortable from the beginning, though it would be as good a time as any for another cup. "Luke! Lucas! I'm finished my coffee. Could you be a darling and refill me pleaseee." Lorelai had, in fact finished her coffee, and could see this was a morning that more coffee would be needed. _Haha! Take this Joey. Hmm, I wonder why Luke does have the best coffee. I mean I know I can't cook, but I should be able to make better coffee then a guy who thinks red meat will kill us all. _"What are you yelling about now? Didn't I just give you coffee?" Luke had already hung up the phone, after arranging yet another shipment. _How can she already want more coffee? I gave some too her not even a minute ago. _Luke made his way from in the kitchen to serve more customers, and Lorelai. When he saw her table though, he stopped. Was she dating someone that she hadn't mention? He didn't seem like her type, or her age. Nevertheless, Luke made his way out of the kitchen.

When Lorelai heard Luke call out from the kitchen relief flooded over her. As he stepped out, she looked over, to see him stop, and wondered what was wrong. Luke seemed to recover from whatever had stopped him. He grabbed the coffee pot and headed for her table. "Hi Lukey. Could you please refill my cup? I'm finished already." She moved her cup closer to where he was standing. "Lorelai, you've had more cups this morning than you should have in a week."

"Have you never met me before Luke, you know six cups of coffee in one week would be a very dangerous thing." And thus a banter like no other began. With the flip of her hair and the brightness of her smile, Luke gave in. As he poured her cup, he suddenly became aware of the guy sitting beside her.

"Coffee?" He said rather rudely to him. Truth was, that was always how Luke talked. There wasn't much difference. He only really talked differently to Lorelai, and her daughter, the town angel. Once upon a time he spoke to Rachel like that but that was years ago.

"Now Lucas, don't be so rude to our guest." Lorelai had that look in her eye. Luke got out of this now, or he didn't get out of this at all. Lorelai has yet to let Luke win, though. Luke didn't have much of a choice. Yet the look in her eyes still scared him. Sure he'd seen the look before, mainly when she wanted to embarrass him in front of Miss Patty, or Babette. Luke looked over at the young guy, Joey, a little embarrassed by the charade she was trying to pull. Lorelai, taking the redness of Luke's cheeks as permission, got up from her seat to stand beside Luke.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know… Well, I guess I should go back over there..." Joey really didn't get the hint. Then again neither did most guys who missed the first one. None of them seem to notice the bell jingle above the door signaling the arrival of a new customer. In this case it happened to be the very late Rory Gilmore. She stood back a she watched the scene before her. Her mom was so close to Luke, there had to be something wrong. She looked over at the guy by the table, and noticed he was a little uncomfortable.

"Umm, yea. Sorry about my Luke, he can be a bit over protective sometimes. Guess I'm kinda lucky to have him eh?" _Knock this right out of the park Lorelai. Haha, Look at Luke's face, it's priceless. _Luke stood still for a moment. What was she trying to pull? _Her Luke? Since when am I HER Luke? _"But don't worry, he wouldn't hurt a fly, now would you Luke?" By this time Lorelai had placed her hand on Luke's chest. Luke was frozen on the spot. He didn't know what to do. Walk away and know it was a joke, or get Lorelai back for this, as she had always done to him. Still Luke did nothing. He didn't really know what to do. Lorelai had that affect on him, which always let her win. She looked over at Luke, and gave him a look. This was the look that said _Help! Now! Please! _Luke knew this look pretty well by now. This was used when the town gossip central would ask weird questions. Luke took this again, as a sign to try to help.

"I just… um… wanted to make sure nothing happens, you know, to… hher" Luke had placed the coffee pot down on the table and taken Lorelai's hand in his. They both felt a moment, like the one they had just shared, start again. With the intense look from the eyes of Lorelai that told Luke she appreciated his help. Eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Rory. She was a smart girl; she figured it out almost as soon as she saw Luke and Lorelai so close. This _Joey_ guy must have hit on her mom, and her mom must have used Luke as a shield if you will to get this guy away. Rory had found that moment to make her presence noticed. She had seen the scene before her play out, and thought it best to join the fun conversation, and save both her mom, and Luke.

"Hey you two love birds, you're in the way. A girl needs her coffee this early in the morning." Bringing both Luke and Lorelai back to reality they jumped apart. Rory smirked as she passed the two to pick up the pot of coffee and a cup. She glanced over at Joey, who was still, after all of this time, standing by the end of the table. "So, bye, and the coffee really is good. Thanks." With that he left for the stool.

"Uh… Hi Rory." All Luke was able to let out, before he snapped back to his senses. "How many cups have you had today?" He said then only thing that came to mind. Sure, Rory wasn't yet as bad as her mother, but if he didn't do something, she would be one day.

"Oh Luke, don't start with the poor girl." Lorelai had decided this was too fun to give up now. She inched closer to Luke. Luke however had found this as enough, and went to grab the pot of coffee. Rory however, not yet having her Luke's coffee stood up in protest.

"Luke, mom had some why can't I?" Again Rory smirked. This was too funny, seeing Luke like this. It reminded her of the face Luke makes when Miss Patty was close enough. "Please." With the pout, Luke gave in. Why did these girls have so much power over him? It was true, he did still see Rory as the little girl she once was, and was probably never going to see her as a young lady until she was ready to be married. There was always something about the Gilmore girls that Luke couldn't explain. As he poured her coffee she smirked in victory.

Luke turned to leave, when Lorelai followed him. He put the coffee pot back down on the counter. "What?"

"Luke, thank you. You don't know how annoying that guy was, but really thank you." Lorelai had taken a seat down at the counter in front of where Luke was standing. "Did you see his face, it was priceless. I need more coffee. I'm done. It really is good this morning. Please Luke." Talking had to be the thing Lorelai did best. She could talk a mile a minute, and confuse everyone who listened. Luke was one of the few, who at times understood. This time though, he was one of them who fled the scene A-SAP.

Luke turned to face the coffee machine instead of answering her. Why did she always have to tease him like that? _Woah… tease? Lorelai doesn't really tease me. She just annoys me. Right? _Luke pondered this for a couple of seconds before Lorelai's voice once again filled the room. "Luke?"

"Yeah, sorry listen. I gotta go check on something upstairs." With that he left to make his way to the curtain, anything to get away from that feeling. It couldn't be jealousy, it just couldn't. He knew it was a little feeling of hurt, but why would he feel hurt? She wasn't _teasing _him. She did this all the time. Maybe it was because this time was different. This time it was because some guy was hitting on her and she used Luke to get out of it.

"Luke? What? Why? Coffee! I'm coming to. I'll help." Lorelai ran for the curtain. Well it wasn't really running. Because we all know she doesn't really run. It was more of a quick walk. Luke however had not heard this. He made his way to the stairs. That was when he heard the sound of her shoes clicking behind him. "Look Luke, what's wrong?" Lorelai quickly moved to catch up to Luke.

"Lorelai, go back and drink your coffee. You shouldn't be behind here." Luke was already annoyed; although he wasn't quite sure why he felt better that she came after him. It was again with the unexplainable feeling.

"No Luke. Not until you tell me what's wrong. And I have no…" Luke made his way up the stairs to his apartment. When he reached the top step he turned around to come face to face with Lorelai.

"Nothing, I just need to get something." _Just please go back downstairs; I came up here to put some space between us. _That wasn't enough for Lorelai though. Pressing for more information was one of the things she did best.

"I'm already done my coffee. And I need more. Besides I don't want you to be mad at me. Look, what is it." Luke turned to face the door and went to open it. Lorelai reached out her hand to stop him. He turned around again, and then realized just how close they were standing. Too close for comfort, or to keep himself from yelling at her, Luke didn't know.

"Lorelai, I just don't feel…"

"MOM! I'm going to school. Meet you at the Inn after. Bye. Bye Luke!" They jumped apart, for the second time in just one morning, the feeling of that moment stolen again so clear in Luke's mind.

"Well you should get to the Inn. And I've got work to do."

"Luke, I…"

"See you later." He pushed open the door of his apartment, and closed it behind him. With a sigh of relief, he leaned against the door. He waited to hear the sound of Lorelai's shoes as she walked down the stairs, but he didn't. He pulled open the door again to see her standing there.

"Nice try but I need more coffee." She smirked and pulled him with her to head down the stairs. All Luke could do was chuckle. Of course, she needed her coffee. _Just like any other day. _They walked down stairs and through the curtain where Luke poured her the precious coffee.

* * *

**  
So thanks for reading if you got this far. Please review, I know its been said a thousand times but it REALLY is a nice purple button. Good, bad, nice, big, small. Although I must say I like the nice big, good ones best, but any will do. Thanks if you do, Thanks if you don't.**

**I thought it best to change Lorelai's painting song for y'all:**

**Grab your brush and grad your rollers, all you kids and all you… bowlers, and please review right now. Smiles&Wink**

**And on that note, Peace.**


	2. The Denial Game

**You've Got Wings Baby**

**glowow**

**Rated: Fiction K, suitable for most ages. So basically, anybody who is interested, and can read, or someone who gets someone else to ready it for them, hehe.**

**Summary: What if just one action changed the entire show, as we know it. What if one moment caused a chain of moments both couldn't deny. My take on the very first episode, how I always thought it should have gone. LL.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Gilmore girls, or any other show for that matter. If I did, the show would be my way. Hehe, or at least still an LL. Some of the dialogue was borrowed from Season one, episode one, 1.01 – Pilot,** **written by the once best writer, Amy Sherman-Palladino, and directed by Lesli Linka Glatter, no clew who she is but good job, I think?**

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews. I'm so happy. I never thought I'd even get one. I'm still not sure how this all works, I'm learning as I go, lol, but it seems like my first chapter/Introduction worked, so that also makes me happy. Suggestions are probably my favourite thing right now, I know that it was kinda hard since no one really knows where I'm going with this story. So once again, with the thank you, to everyone, and I hope you like this one to.**

**Chapter Two**

**The Denial Game **

**

* * *

**

After dealing with the plumber, Marco, and straightening out the issue, she heard a bang from the kitchen. Not just any bang, the bang that comes when Sookie St. James dropped something, or something caught on fire. This was the bang of big trouble. _Sookie!_ She made a dash for the kitchen; to see what trouble her best friend had got into now, when she saw Sookie on the floor covered in pots and pans.

"Sookie! What happened?" Lorelai rushed over to Sookie who was lying on the floor. "Why weren't you watching her? No estabas cuidandola?" She looked up at Salvador, awaiting his response. His short pause just angered her more, but she knew this wasn't his fault.

"Eh, no, she's this - bad food in the head." He turned to walk away feeling over whelmed working in that situation. Lorelai, who had already hurt one of her friends this morning felt bad.

"No, no. Sorry Salvador. This isn't your fault. Please except my apology." She had already had a hard time getting Luke to forgive her. She didn't know why this was still stuck in her head, it happened hours ago. But the look on his face, he was so hurt. _I did that to him. But he did look kinda cute when he opened the door to his apartment. Like he… Gah! No more Luke thoughts! Luke thoughts? Urghh! _With a nod from Salvador, he continued his work. "Are you okay Sookie?" Her concern had shifted back to her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Her face began to light up. "Who was that you were thinking about there?"

"What? What are you talking about Sook?"

"You had that, I got it bad face."

"Sookie! I wasn't thinking about anyone." Lorelai's cheeks grew red. Not just any red, but the redness she barely ever had. Her best friend caught her while she was thinking about Luke, and Sookie probably thought it was some guy she liked.

"No, I know that face. It was the same face you made when you thought about what's-his-name? John? I can't remember. So who's the new guy? I can't believe you never told me!" Sookie felt a boost of energy, enough to get up. So she tried to lift herself up, using the wall behind her for support. That was until Lorelai stepped in.

"Sookie, no. Are you sure you're okay. I think you should go to the hospital, or something." She was sure she wouldn't just let Sookie get back to work like that, who knows what else might happen to her, or anybody else.

"Yes Lorelai, I'm fine. Now tell me, who is it? Is it that cute insurance broker you were talking to last week? Oh, I bet it's him." Thinking she got this one right, she smiled in triumph.

"No Sookie, he was like 60! Besides I wasn't thinking about anyone." Playing the lying game. _Please work just this once. _

"There was definitely someone. Now tell me, please. I'm in need of some romance. _Days of Our_ _Lives _just did one of those twists, and now everyone's with someone new." Sookie was actually being serious about this one, although it may not have seemed like it. Lorelai laughed to herself.

"Fine, you really want to know who it is?"

"Hmm, Yeah!" Sookie was shocked she wasn't going to tell her who it was.

"This guy, _Joey_, tried to hit on me this morning." Lorelai already embarrassed enough about the whole situation, thought it would be best to just leave it at that. So she turned away to leave the kitchen. She knew though, that this wouldn't be enough for Sookie. So instead she headed for the coffee machine. She poured herself a cup, trying to embrace herself for Sookie's questions that were sure to follow. So she leaned against the counter, and sighed. _At least I got my coffee. Luke's gunna kill me, this is like my 8th cup this morning. Wait how would he know always? Why do I all of a sudden care?_

Her thoughts were broken by Sookie's high pitch voice. _Oh boy. _"He hit on you! Was he hot? Oh please tell me he was hot. Did he ask you out? Please tell me he asked you out! Oh this is so exciting, screw _Days of our Lives_!"

"No Sookie. He didn't ask me out. Luke stepped in." Lorelai was so busy trying to calm her friend down she didn't even notice just how far her story had got. _Nice Lorelai, nice. Now the see! I told you that you guys were meant for each other speech, shall begin. _

"Luke. Luke stepped in? Why would Luke step in?" As Sookie pondered this, Lorelai pondered a way to get out of this.

"Lorelai, must I remind you that I am a busy, busy man, and I do not have time to do stupid, stupid things. Have your mail addressed to your house, like everybody else does. This is the last time I deliver things to you." Michel handed the letter to Lorelai and left in a huff, not even giving Lorelai the time to say thank you, not that she would, at least not to Michel.

Lorelai opened the letter, surprised at what she saw. This couldn't be it, could it? It was pretty big, and it was from Chilton. Had Rory done it? Did Rory get into the school that was sure to send her off to Harvard in no time flat?

She began to read the letter, and her mouth dropped open. "Oh! I get it! Luke was jealous, and he…"

"She did it." It came out way more quietly than she had expected.

"Who did what?" Sookie, always confused in the first place, she didn't need to be more confused. "Okay, I'm gunna need a little bit longer sentence. Does this have anything to do with the Luke thing?"

Lorelai decided it was best to just ignore the comment. "She got in. My Rory, our Rory, Stars hollow Rory got into Chilton. Look." Lorelai holds up the letter to share it with her best friend. She starts to read it out loud;

"'Dear Ms. Gilmore, We are happy to inform you that we have a vacancy at Chilton Preparatory starting immediately. Due to your daughter's excellent credentials and your enthusiastic pursuit of her enrollment' - I offered to do the principal to get her in – 'we would be happy to accept her as soon as the first semester's tuition has been received.'

"This is so amazing; I always knew she could do it." Lorelai was beaming with pride, as she read the letter. She had always known Rory was smart. She really was. She was that special kind of smart, the kind that just happened. Lorelai had always been proud, she'd always done her best to help Rory, but with school, it always came so naturally.

Sookie, having forgotten all about the 'Luke thing' was jumping up and down in joy. "Cookies, I have to make cookies!" So Sookie went off to make her cookies, while Lorelai went to the front desk to wait for her daughter to be done school.

* * *

Rory entered the lobby of the Independence Inn later than usual that day. As she walked past the coaches in the front, she went to the desk, to see where her mother was. She notices mail on the counter. As she was turning the corner, her mom ran out of the kitchen and hugged her. 

"Rory!"

"Mom, what's going on?" Rory was a little freaked out by the way he mother was acting. It wasn't like her mother didn't do weird things on a daily basis, because she did some pretty weird things, but none that actually involved hugging her daughter so tight, to the point where oxygen would soon become very lacking.

"What? Can't a mother be happy to see her one and only daughter?" Lorelai added a gasp for dramatic affect, but the look on Rory's face told her she wanted to know what was happening. With Lorelai being so, well Lorelai, she couldn't wait to tell her, but not with a bit of annoyance first.

"Well, you see. There may have been something that was of good news, or there may have not been. I really can't say." With a smug smile on her face, Lorelai leaned up against the counter.

"Mom!" Rory stomped her foot, to what may seem like just a dramatic affect, but this was serious, and so was Rory.

"You-got-into-Chilton!" It was more of a one worded sentence then anything. Yet feeling she got it out and clear, Lorelai smiled and hugged Rory once again. She held her tight as Rory tried to break free of her mother's deadly grasp.

"What? All I heard was Chilton. I didn't get in, did I? I knew it." She laid her head down on the desk.

"Rory." Lorelai patted her back. "You got in. You did it. Like there was any questioning that anyways."

"Mom." All Rory could do was smile. She was on her way to Harvard.

* * *

Lorelai burst the doors of Luke's diner open. She had to let all of Stars Hollow know their wonderful news, but after realizing she was alone in the empty diner she sighed. After spending all morning talking with Sookie about how she was going to come up with the money to pay for Chilton, she was really tired. But the talking to Sookie wasn't what made her so tired. It was the talking with her parents that made her so tired.

Sure, they didn't hesitate at all to pay for Chilton, but not everything was as good as it seems which was exactly what happened to Lorelai, being roped into a weekly dinner. _How fun! _She had to do what she had to do for Rory though. Nothing has, or ever will compromise that.

She, very slowly, walked over to the counter with a frown on her face. Luke was in the kitchen, away from Lorelai. He had seen her coming down the street, and decided the kitchen needed his help. He was just scared because of how depressed she looked. Even when she was depressed, or sad, she always caught his eye. Something he would never admit, but she always caught his eye, no matter where she was. Since the day she burst through those doors the very first time, she'd always caught his eye. He remembered he hated that bell, he'd put it up just days before Lorelai came in, to signal when the diner was getting busy. He remembered thinking how stupid it was, and how he was going to take it down, but kept forgetting. He remembered the first thing Lorelai said in his diner; Oh, cute bell! Ever since then, he couldn't bring himself to take it down. The bell would always remind him of her. Again, something Luke Danes would _never_ admit.

"Luke, coffee… now." With that she dropped her head on the counter, and covered her head with her hands. Her purse discarded sometime in between.

"Lorelai?" Luke was trying to act surprise. He was never good at acting.

"Coffee." It barely left her lips. She was so tired, and just needed a time to relax, and Luke's diner seemed like a good enough place.

"Lorelai. The sign says closed. Don't you ever..."

"Luke. Coffee. Now." She lifted her head up to pout. When she saw his somewhat angered face, she added. "Please?"

Luke signed and turned on the coffee machine. She was going to need more coffee than he left on just for her. He walked over to the place where he had quickly dropped the rag before going into the kitchen, and picked it up. He cautiously made his way over to Lorelai. She looked really tired. More tired than she usually did. He so desperately wanted to just give her a hug, to hold her in his arms, and maybe, some of that tiredness would ware away. He knew he couldn't. He didn't even know if they were friends. He knew she was his friend. In fact, over the years, 5 years to be exact, he thought of her as his best friend. She brought his few smiles to his face, and those few laughs to his lips. It was all just because she was there.

"Hey Lorelai?" He poured her some of the coffee he left out for her. He slowly pushed the cup towards her.

She quickly picked up her mug, and brought it to her lips to drink it. "Hmm?" was her response.

"You know… You know you are my friend right?"

Lorelai chuckled. She knew Luke would be able to cheer her up. Maybe that's why she came. He does have the coffee, but the reason she came for the late night visits when she knew the diner would be empty was just for him. But Lorelai would never admit that. It seemed they both were in denial. Denial; a game they both had played for far too long. Five years too long.

"Of course Luke, you're one of my best friends. One of the few people in my life I can always depend on." Not realizing just how much she let out, her cheeks reddened, just like it had when she told Sookie too much. _Again, wow. I really, really gotta learn how to keep my mouth shut once and a while. _

Luke smiled, that was way more then he had expected. "Yeah, well… Look, what's wrong?"

"Rory got into Chilton." Was all she could say.

"What? That's great!" This was one of the few times you would ever see Luke Danes genially happy. He felt a little proud. Sure, he wasn't Rory's dad, but she meant a lot to him. To him, she was the closest thing he had to a kid, and he saw her as his little girl.

"Yeah. It really is. She deserves it, you know. That's why I had to go to my _parents _to get the money to send her. I just feel so… I don't know. I should be happy. Rory did it. She's finally going to be on her way to Harvard. She's really gunna make it. But I just have this nagging feeling, about my _mother._ I, I don't know. I should be happy. I am happy. I'm happy." The last time she said it, it was more to convince herself, then to convince Luke. Luke however had made his way around the counter so he was sitting beside her, on one of the stools.

Luke thought about what happened. So far, he gathered that this school was too expensive for Lorelai to pay for, so she had no choice but to go to her parents for the money. They must have made her feel pathetic, or wanted something in order for them to loan her the money.

"You did the right thing." Were the only words that needed to be spoken, so Luke said them with ease, making Lorelai feel better too.

She finished off her coffee, and gathered her things to go. She smiled, for the first time she came in the diner that night. Luke saw this so he grabbed a donut to go. He knew she'd want it later. He put another donut in for Rory to. He handed her the bag.

"Thanks Luke." She accepted the bag and opened her purse to pay. Luke held his hand out as if to say no. "Really Luke, for everything." She threw her arms around him. He was caught off guard, but responded quickly, he pulled her close. For a brief moment, he felt it, that feeling growing by the second, the feeling that he couldn't explain. Lorelai felt the same feeling. She always denied her feelings, dismissing them. Thinking they weren't important. Just like she did for all feelings she didn't like, or didn't understand. They stayed like that for a moment longer than expected. They both felt it. That was what was important. That was what they both tried to deny. But the Denial Game only lasts to long. So how long would this denial last? That was the question only they could answer.

* * *

**Okay, so that was chapter two. I know some of you, if you're still reading, might not know where I'm going with this, but just know it's a LL and it might take a while. I wanted to go slow, so I didn't rush or skip anything. **

**So thanks for reading if you got this far. Please review, I know it's been said a thousand times but it REALLY is a nice purple button. Good, bad, nice, big, small. Although I must say I like the nice big, good ones best, but any will do. Thanks if you do, Thanks if you don't.**

**I thought it best to change Lorelai's painting song for y'all:**

**Grab your brush and grab your rollers, all you kids and all you… bowlers, and please review right now. Smiles&Wink**

**And on that note, Peace. **


	3. Chilton, Coffee, and Curfews

**You've Got Wings Baby**

**glowow**

**Rated: Fiction K, suitable for most ages. So basically, anybody who is interested, and can read, or someone who gets someone else to read it for him or her, hehe.**

**Summary: What if just one action changed the entire show, as we know it. What if one moment caused a chain of moments both couldn't deny. My take on the very first episode, how I always thought it should have gone. LL.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Gilmore girls, or any other show for that matter. If I did, the show would be my way. Hehe, or at least still an LL. Some of the dialogue was borrowed from Season one, episode two. 1.02 - The Lorelai's First Day at Chilton,** **written by the once best writer, Amy Sherman-Palladino, and directed by Arlene Sanford**, **who again, I have no clue who she is, but way to go!  
**

**AN: Again, thank you for all of the reviews. They mean a lot. Yes, I am taking it slow, really slow. I don't think it will be as slow as Raincoats and Recipes, only because I'm starting out different. So that's the main reason. I wanted to turn it my way, and my way has Luke and Lorelai together, but I didn't want to rush it. I just wanted them to see their feelings sooner. So yeah, that's what I'm trying to do. Thanks, and please review, and suggestions really help because I may be the one writing it, but I want to write something that at least some people like, so keep that in mind lol. I hope some people like it. I hope, lol. Anyways enough blabbering, on with the show, or story, whatever.**

**Chapter Three**

**Chilton, Coffee, and Curfews**

* * *

Lorelai went home that night with a smile on her face. She had the best friends in the world, a great job, minus Michel of course, an amazing daughter who just got into a fancy prep school. She entered her house and took off her shoes. She walked over to the couch to see a sleeping Rory with a book in hand. She smiled and covered her daughter with a blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch, and took the book out of her hand. She placed it on the coffee table, and placed a kiss on Rory's forehead. She walked up the stairs to her room, and to get ready for bed. 

Lorelai awoke to the sound of her alarm clock the next morning. After a moan, and stretching out her arm to click off the clock which read 6:15, she opened her eyes in an attempt to wake up, the feelings of her previous nights dreams flooding through her head. She slept good, really good. Better than she had in a long time. She tried to remember what she had dreamed about, but all she saw was black, a cloud if you will. Shaking it off, she pulled the blankets off of her and searched for her slippers. She suddenly remembered what day it was. This was Rory's first day at Chilton. She had so much to do. She had to pick up her clothes from the dry cleaners; she had to get coffee for her and Rory. So off she went to take her shower.

After her shower, she woke Rory up, thinking she'd want extra time to get ready for her first day. "Rory. Rory hun, wake up." Lorelai shook the sleeping figure to try to get her up.

"Hmm, I'm up. I'm up." She rolled over on the couch.

"Okay, I'm going out to get a few things, get up and ready, I'll be back with the coffee."

Lorelai left the house and got into her jeep to go get her clothes for Chilton. She had picked out her favourite outfit, and thought it would still be appropriate for a day at Chilton. She drove to Stars Hollow's only dry cleaning store and went in to pick up her outfit.

"Hey Lorelai." Betty, the owner of the store was a friendly citizen. She was really nice actually.

"Hey Betty. I'm just here to pick up the outfit I left here." Lorelai smiled at how easily Betty picked out her outfit.

"Here you go. If you want to change, the change room is right over there." Betty handed Lorelai her bang, after Lorelai had paid the bill.

"No, it's okay, I'm still going home to pick up Rory." She smiled at the nice older women.

"Oh right, her first day at that Prep school. Well tell her congrats for me, we're all so proud of that girl." She smiled to Lorelai and added a wave. "Take care of yourselves now!"

Lorelai got back in her jeep and handed into Luke's. When she parked the jeep and walk towards the diner, she suddenly remembered this from her dream that night. She shook it off as something she did everyday, and opened the door. She smiled at the bell, her favourite bell. That bell symbolized so many things for her. Coffee, joy, comfort, and love. _Wait? Love? Not love, many things, but not Love. I don't Love Luke. I mean in a friendly way, I guess I could. He's a great guy, and he fixes everything, but I don't love him. I care about him. But I don't love him. I d-don't. Right?_

She again waved it off. Denied any feelings. It was so much easier that way. "Hey Luke, two coffees and umm, just two donuts I guess. To go."

Luke looked up from his customer. When he had heard her voice, he put up that Luke wall. He tried not to smile; he wasn't sure how successful he was. His wall always fell down after she pouted anyways. "Lorelai." Acting annoyed as always. "Wait your turn." He pointed to the counter for her to go sit.

Lorelai however saw this as the okay from Luke to get her own stuff. Knowing Luke was too busy to notice right away, she figured if she was fast enough he'd never catch her. She walked over to the stool, wear she placed her bag and her purse, then walked behind the counter and grabbed two of the large to go cups. She walked over to the coffee machine, and filled them. A smile appeared on her lips as she thought of Luke catching her behind _his _counter. She took a bag and placed four donuts in it. With a coffee in each hand she tried to pick up the bag of donuts with one of her hands, and to her satisfaction, it worked.

"Lorelai!"

Luke having seen Lorelai behind _his _counter rounded the corner and was about to yell at her again when she quickly turned. Luke walked right into her, having expected Lorelai to walk to other way. The coffee she was carrying spilt all over the floor, and some of it got on Lorelai's shirt. The diner went completely quiet.

Miss Patty and Babette sat in the corner talking about how oblivious those two were about each other. They should have been together years ago according to the gossip-ists, of Stars Hollow.

Luke and Lorelai just stood there staring at each other. Could this be one of those moments? A moment where only the two of them existed. A moment where time seemed to stand still for just that moment.

The sound of the bells rang through the diner as it singaled the arrival of none other than Kirk. "Hey Luke, I'll have…"

"Shush Kirk!" Miss Patty really wanted to see what was going it happen. Luke and Lorelai were standing really close to each other; neither of them moved an inch since the coffee spilled.

They were reminded about their whereabouts and how many people were there; so they both bent down at the same time to pick up the coffee cups, and the donut bag that was dropped. They clashed their heads together, and both stood up again. "Sorry." It was like they said it at the same time. This made Lorelai laugh.

Again they both bent down to pick up the cups, this time not hitting their heads together. After picking up the cups, Luke was about to stand when he spoke again. He wanted to make whatever this was, a moment or not, last longer. "Sorry Lorelai, listen, you can go upstairs to change, I have a t-shirt and some pants you could b-borrow."

Lorelai looked over at the bag she placed on the stool and smiled. She was so lucky she'd left it in the bag, and not changed at the dry cleaners. "No it's okay, I've actually got a change of clothes, 'cause you know, I carry it around with me everywhere I go." She pointed to the bag on the stool, and continued to laugh at the things that happened in Luke's diner.

She went around the counter and grabbed her bag. "But I do need to change"

"Yeah, umm, yeah. Go upstairs if you want-t." Lorelai smiled and hopped up the stairs. This was going to be a pretty interesting day.

* * *

This was the first time she had ever been in Luke's apartment before. It was so clean, yet had its clutter. This feeling overcame her again. She remembered this from last night. In her dream, she remembered Luke's apartment being so much bigger. _I had a dream about Luke's apartment? This is just is just weird. And where's the T.V? _Nevertheless she walked over to what she thought must be the bathroom and went to change her clothes. She was pretty lucky that it hadn't been that much coffee.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Luke's tiny bed. She laughed to herself. Oh what fun it was going to be to mock Luke for all of time about his small bed.

She walked down the stairs and through the curtain with all eyes on her. She looked at Luke. "Where's my coffee?" Stars Hollow really needed a hobby, or at least something that was a little more interesting than the obsession with Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore.

Luke rolled his eyes and handed her the coffee and the donuts. She paid and walked out of the diner to her jeep.

She jumped into the house after drinking almost all of her coffee. "Rory my darling. Ready?"

Rory came from out of her room. "Mom, your ready already, its only 7:00."

"Yep, and I have coffee." She smiled and grabbed Rory's backpack. "You got everything you need?" With a nod from Rory, she smiled and they both started walking towards the car.

* * *

"Where here!" Lorelai stopped, and parked the jeep. She looked at the building. "Woah, is it just me, or did it grow?"

Rory nodded, as if to agree with her mother.

"So, where do we go?" Lorelai was confused at why there had to be so many buildings.

"The Ambroise building. Which is… umm…?"

A parent walked past and noticed they were confused. "You need any help finding anything? It's a really big campus, it's hard to find anything on your first day." He smiled at Lorelai and Rory, more Lorelai then Rory though. That didn't go unnoticed by Rory.

"Yeah, we need to find the Ambroise building. It's my daughter, Rory's first day."

"Oh yea sure, you're actually in luck. It's the building right there, on the right. To get to the headmaster's office, just down the stairs, make a left, and the headmaster's office is at the end of the hall."

"Great! Thank you so much. I'm Lorelai, and this, as you already know is Rory."

"Hi. I'm Ian. I have a daughter that goes here to. Her name's Julia."

"Really…"

"I hate to brake this up, but we should be on our way."

"Yeah sure." Lorelai looked at Rory and then back at Ian. "You should stop by the Independence Inn sometime, that's where I work."

"Sure," Rory pulled Lorelai's arm so she would go with her. "Umm, have a great day." He laughed at how Lorelai was being dragged into the building. Rory and Lorelai walked towards the big building, and went inside.

* * *

Lorelai walks into Luke's for the second time that morning. The sound of the bell went as she opened the door.

"Coffee."

Luke looked at her with shock. "You were here an hour ago and took two coffees. You're not getting anymore. I can however give you a nice cup of herbal tea."

"Okay."

"Really?" Luke looked at her with shock, again. Never in the 5 years that he has known her has he ever seen her drink tea.

"Yeah, sure. If it's made of coffee." She smiled at Luke and batted her eyelashes. Luke sighed and poured her the coffee.

"Its gunna kill you one day." With that he walked away.

"Luke, don't you want to hear about Rory's day at Chilton?" Luke stopped and turned around again.

"How can she already have had her first day when it's only 10 o'clock?"

"Well, yea, but you forgot to give me my donut." She laughed, and grabbed her donut Luke gave her. She headed for the door, but turned around. "Thank you Lucas." Luke gave her a look and she laughed again and left the diner. Yes, this was going to be a good day.

* * *

Lorelai walked out to the front desk to get the mail, after she had been at work for a while. She noticed a tall man standing by a painted on the wall. He looked kind of familiar, but she didn't know how. She walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder. "Can I help you?"

"Umm, yea I'm looking for… Lorelai. Hi" Ian held out his hand for a greeting.

"Ian, wow, that was fast." She walked over to the desk and he followed.

"Yea, I was actually on my way to New York when I saw the place, and thought, Hey! Might as well go say hi, so hi." This was all kind of awkward for the both of them.

"Yeah, Hi."

"So, you want to go to dinner sometime?"

"You don't waste any time, now do you Ian?" She looked down at the desk in search for something to do, anything to do.

"I guess not." He smiled thinking that was close enough to a compliment.

"Well, see… Ian, I just don't think it's going to work, and…" She was interrupted by the sound of the phone. She was about to answer it when she hears Michel's voice yell from the hall.

"Lorelai, I do not know how many times I have to tell you that I am not an answering machine. I do not take personal calls, and…"

"Michel, just give me the phone." _Just what I needed, something to get out of that awkwardness. _She gave Ian a somewhat sympathetic look and answered the phone, as she watched him take a business card and walk out of the Inn.

"Lorelai, Lorelai are you there?" _So close…_Even Michel could hear the voice of Emily Gilmore through the phone from where he was standing.

* * *

Once again she found herself at the door of the door of Luke's diner. Ignoring the closed sign she pulled it open, and walked over to the counter and waited for Luke. Luke popped his head out of the kitchen, and saw Lorelai.

"It's really nice to know that you understand what the word 'closed' means." He came out of the kitchen and stood in front of her.

"Yeah, I pride myself on that exact fact myself." She smiled. "Coffee."

"Okay now this is just ridiculous! I can't even count the number of cups you've had here today. I'm exercising my right not to serve you for the sake of your health. I mean come on Lorelai, this is just crazy, more than 10 cups of coffee."

"Luke, it's just been a long day. First YOU spill coffee all over me. Then I had to deal with my mother, and the stupid headmaster. Then this Chilton Dad came to the Inn, and asked me out to dinner." Luke's face fell when she mentioned the part about being asked out. Anybody but Lorelai who was in full ranting mood could see it. "Then some guy hit some other guy's car at the Inn, and of course I had to deal with it." She added a dramatic sigh and put her head down on the counter.

Luke poured her a cup of coffee.

"So, did you say yes?" Luke knew he shouldn't ask, but he couldn't help himself; he had to know.

"What?"

"To the Chilton dad, did you say yes?"

"Oh. No. No I couldn't. I mean he was nice. And he did drive all the way from Hartford, but it's weird, he's a _Chilton _dad." Luke's face returned to normal, even happier at this.

"Yeah, I mean I think you did the right thing. For Rory's sake and all." He added the last part in so Lorelai wouldn't question him. He hated the questions she could come up with.

"Yeah, for Rory's sake." They share a look before Lorelai's cell phone went off, no doubt it was Rory calling, wondering where she was.

"Out." Was all Luke said.

"I can feel the Love." She picked up he stuff and walked out the door as she answered her cell phone and started the short walk home. Luke watched her go, and smiled. He saw Lorelai about 5 times today. Today was a really good day. He turned off the lights and looked out the window one last time. He saw Lorelai in the far distance still talking on her cell phone, and he saw Kirk running through the town square as fast as he could trying to get home in time for his curfew. Luke chuckled and walked up the stairs to his apartment, hoping tomorrow would be even better.

* * *

**Okay, so that was chapter three. So, by now you can probably see just how slow I'm going. Don't worry; after the basics are done, and I understand how to post my stories, and stuff, the story will go faster. But for now, I need reviews of any ideas anybody has. Suggestions are my favourite thing. So if you still reading thank you lots. **

**So thanks for reading if you got this far. Please review, I know it's been said a thousand times but it REALLY is a nice purple button. Good, bad, nice, big, small. Although I must say I like the nice big, good ones best, but any will do. Thanks if you do, Thanks if you don't.**

**I thought it best to change Lorelai's painting song for y'all:**

**Grab your brush and grab your rollers, all you kids and all you… bowlers, and please review right now. Smiles&Wink**

**And on that note, Peace.**


	4. Strawberries, and Blueberries, Oh my!

**You've Got Wings Baby**

**glowow**

**Rated: Fiction K, suitable for most ages. So basically, anybody who is interested, and can read, or someone who gets someone else to read it for him or her, hehe.**

**Summary: What if just one action changed the entire show, as we know it. What if one moment caused a chain of moments both couldn't deny. My take on the very first episode, how I always thought it should have gone. LL.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Gilmore girls, or any other show for that matter. If I did, the show would be my way. Hehe, or at least still an LL. Some of the dialogue was borrowed from Season one, episode two. 1.02 - The Lorelai's First Day at Chilton,** **written by the once best writer, Amy Sherman-Palladino, and directed by Arlene Sanford**, **who again, I have no clue who she is, but way to go!**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, once again I feel I can't say it enough. Yes, it has taken a really. _really_ long time and I'm sooooooo sorry but I worked all week including the weekend and I was really tired so I decided I kinda needed the sleep. And if my computer didn't break this would have been up way faster, but when I got it back, everything I had on it was erased so I had to start from scratch which took really long. No worries though. I should be getting my laptop soon. I would have gone to the Library too, but I'm scared of book. It's a long story, well not really but it's boring, so thanks to anyone who stuck with me, and I hope it won't take this long to repost again. **

**Anyways I've decided that I owe you all, and this chapter isn't anything special, so I wanted to answer some questions that were in the reviews. I love them all, because I myself always ask questions, so keep them coming. Along with any suggestions, or comments. I really appreciate all of the support; it keeps me going with this story. **

**Answers: **

**ggirlsismylife: Yes, I am adding. Duh on my half, lol and thanks for being bored. **

minor-thing: I love that scene too! I didn't know how I could add it into my story though, just because it's already a great scene, and it shows one of those moments between Luke and Lorelai so well. It's so obvious there, in one of the first episodes. And as for the thoughts in italics, I know what you mean too. That's why in the story you don't see that much of it, and when you do, it's basically already been written. But part of the reason you don't not like it might be because I don't know how to write like that, so yea, and thanks for the nice big review!

You'veGotWingsBaby: I must admit when I saw you're pen name, it was what inspired me to put my story out. I always knew I would have called my story You've Got Wings Baby, so when I saw that, I thought maybe, just maybe someone would like the idea. So in other words, thanks very, very much.

LoVeLuKe: I don't think it will take that long, only because I'm trying to start it out differently, and my way. (Keep in mind my way was to have them together for always, not just 2 seasons and then completely mess up the relationship with the 'Lost daughter' card, but hey! That's just me.)

Special thanks to all of you: **eaglesfreak17, ****XXCuddlySweetheartXX, ****flirtswithdisaster, ****Gymtig, ****GilmoreGirljavajunkie, ****Christi06, ****bokayjunkie, ****oywiththepoodles4, ****JJSoulmatesLL, ****xhollywoodxheartsx, ****borncountry88, ****LLfreak8285, ****hope-everlasting, ****Robinpoppins, ****LoVeLuKe, ****gilmoregfan93, ****You've Got Wings Baby, ****Lolabelle26, ****minor-thing, ****lorelai'stwin, ****coffeebean2007, ****princesssarah7, ****Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292, ****pixiechick12****, and ****ggirlsismylife****. You guys are the bestest.**

**So enough of the 'whatever it is-ers' (my comments back) and on with the story?**

**Chapter Four **

Danger Zone

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was a nice spring afternoon at the Independence Inn. There was a nice warm breezing flowing around the grounds as the workers hurried to meet the standards of the brides-to-be. With all of the hustle and bustle it was hard to see how nice the weather really was. Flowers, and banners and swans were being placed in random areas on the green grass. It almost seemed like a daze had over come the Inn.

Lorelai had come early that morning, ensuring everything was going alright. She checked in with Sookie a couple of times, to make sure the food was great, but mostly just to eat some. She even thought she should check on Michel, who was dealing with the relatives and the brides-to-be themselves.

She thought about how Rory was most of the day. Friday night dinner had been weird for all of them. They were all still new at this 'family dinner' thing. Lorelai couldn't seem to shake the thought of Rory having fun from her mind. What if Rory did like it at the club? What if all of this time, Lorelai was running from something Rory would someday run back to?

She couldn't think about that now though, she had a wedding to plan. She thought it best to make another trip to the kitchen, for some coffee, and a quick snack.

"Hey Sook," Lorelai walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup. "How's the…" She looked over to where she could hear the voices of her friend, and another yelling voice of the produce guy, Jackson Melville.

"Jackson, these aren't what I ordered, take, them, back!" She seemed really annoyed, but Lorelai had come to the conclusion that it was all on act, and that she had a thing for Jackson, a big thing. And she never seemed to do anything about it. They were after all perfect for each other. She was a chef, and he was a produce supplier, now that was a match made in heaven.

"Sookie, I know they're not right, but the strawberries that I did have weren't good enough. Now would you like me to bring you something that isn't good enough, or something that is amazing?"

"I want you to go back and bring me strawberries, because that, my friend, is what I ordered! Now go, I have a wedding to cook for. Go, go!" She pushed him towards the door and picked up a pot to get back to work.

"No, this so isn't done, Sookie, just take the blue berries. Please. I can't get you strawberries until at least next week. And I know the wedding is in…"

"3 days. 3 days!"

Lorelai decided this might get lethal if she didn't step in now. "Hey Sook, hey Jackson."

"Lorelai! He brought me blue berries. Blue berries! Can you please tell him that blue berries won't do because I ordered Strawberries? Strawberries! Not blue berries! Strawberries!"

She actually seemed annoyed. Hmm, this wasn't an act, but they did still look so cute together. "Woah, woah. I think that was the first time that the words strawberries and blue berries were used in the same sentence that many times."

"Lorelai this is serious. We can't serve blue berries on strawberry short cake!"

"Then make something with blue berries?"

"Thank you Lorelai. See Sookie, it _is_ possible." Sookie looked at Jackson with her own little death glare, but as we all know Sookie, it doesn't turn out to be a death glare, it turns into giggles, which then turns to laughter. Lorelai started laughing too, which left a very confused Jackson standing by the door panting for breath, which he had come short after their little argument. Flirting was more like it.

"Oh, I just don't get it. Take the damn blue berries. Make blue berry short cake for all I care!" With that he stormed out of the kitchen leaving both of them laughing like little girls.

"Oh that was fun." Lorelai was still a little red in the face from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, did you see his face?" So it seemed she wasn't annoyed. She just liked him. They were, after all, _sooo_ cute together. She looked up at Sookie whose face turned from laughing to very serious.

"Yeah, priceless."

"You know, you're not going to like this but sometimes when Jackson comes in I think about you and Luke. You know the way you two always seem to find a way to argue about something. The way you're so cute for each other. You're perfect for each other. And some times when Jackson comes in, I don't know. We argue, and it just seems like, there's something more there, you know?" She sighed; she must be serious about this.

"Okay, Luke and I are _not_ perfect for each other. We argue, yes, but that's just to get the coffee. And incase you haven't noticed, I really, really need coffee."

"Yeah, but me and Jackson argue, and that's just to get the fruit, and incase _you_ haven't noticed, I do need the fruit." She could see a fight coming on, so she had to try to stop it. "Lorelai… No, I was just thinking. You know how you said that guy hit on you the other day?"

"Yeah." Of course Sookie had to bring up the little story she told her the other day.

"Well, didn't you say Luke stepped in because he was jealous?"

"No, you said he was jealous."

"Well, you know… whatever. Everyone knows he likes you, he even stopped the date you might have gone on," Sookie was once again cut off by Lorelai.

"Luke wasn't jealous! All I said was he was there when the incident happened. That's all Sookie."

"Yeah, right, sure." Again she could see this hitting the danger zone, so again Sookie tried to stop any potential fight over this. "Well anyways. He likes you, and you guys always argue, and it's kinda cute, and today it seemed like we were- and I was- and then. I don't know. Forget it." She turned away from the counter and walked towards the fridge. She needed something to do, something to shake the thoughts of Jackson from her mind.

"Awe, Sookie! You like Jackson?" Lorelai was truly excited; she had always thought those two were cute together. Jackson was nice to Sookie, and he is a produce guy, how perfect is that?

"No! I don't! I just think that maybe, he's kinda, oh I don't know, cute?" Sookie was embarrassed when she mentioned this, and her cheeks turned red again to show it.

"Yes you do." Lorelai picked up the phone that was in the kitchen and handed it to her. "Ask him out."

"What? Lorelai no!" She blushed again.

"Yes." She pushed the phone towards Sookie again.

"What do I say?" Lorelai dropped the phone on the counter and ran towards Sookie. Luckily the phone didn't brake from the impact. They hugged and squeals were heard, as they laughed. To them, it was some unspoken code for, you like Jackson? And Yeah, I like Jackson! It was also a no more talking about me and Luke agreement. It was a pretty good day.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

It seemed like Sookie really did like Jackson, and she was going to ask him out. Although Lorelai would have to help her; she was still at the phase where she would call and when he answered she'd hang up. It was a working progress. No one ever said it would be easy.

Rory was waiting at the diner for her beloved mother to walk through the doors. It had been a really long day at the Club, and Rory hadn't seen Lorelai since early this morning before she left. She did have a great day at the Club, but she knew her mom wouldn't be that pleased to hear that.

"Nice hat?" Rory hadn't even noticed Luke come to the table, with a coffee pot in hand.

"Yeah, my grandma gave it to me so I would look more like Tiger Woods. He's that Golfing champion right?" She nodded and with a blink of the eye her coffee cup had been refilled.

"Yeah." Luke nodded.

"Okay, good. That's what I thought." She had a smile on her face. She must have had fun. Luke knew Lorelai wouldn't like that.

"So, you had fun then, golfing?" Luke just wanted to make conversation for Rory until Lorelai came. He knew it must be boring for Rory while Lorelai wasn't there.

"Yea, it's really beautiful there. I could go there and just read for hours." She smiled again.

"That's probably because of all of the chemicals they use on the grass. Did you know that golf courses are actually on ecological hazard just because of the chemicals?" He knew he'd gone to far now. The were having a nice enough conversation, but he had to add his little bit to make sure Rory didn't breathe any of those chemicals in while she was peacefully reading.

"Really?" Rory tired not to laugh. It always amazed her how he was always so serious about the stuff she found hilarious. She couldn't hold back the smile.

Luke nodded and walked away. At least now she knew.

The bell above the door sounded as Lorelai burst into the diner.

"Okay so the wedding is like so hard to put together. 'I want this, no I want that.' I need the biggest cheese burger. Like huge Luke, and coffee. I really need the coffee." She hadn't even noticed her daughter in the corner of the diner. She went straight to the counter to Luke. _Wait, straight to Luke?_

Rory walked up to the counter to see why Lorelai ignored her. Maybe she already knew she had a good time, and was already mad at her.

"Umm, hi mom."

"Rory, hey! How was golfing. And… the hat?" Lorelai stopped talking and pointed to the hat that was still on Rory's head.

"Oh, yeah, grandma gave it to me." Rory blushed knowing the hat wouldn't be her mother's first choice. She took it off and threw it in her small bag that she was carrying.

"So you had fun?" Lorelai was dreading the answer, but she knew it had to come sooner or later, why not now?

Lorelai noticed Luke walk up to them with coffee in hand. This was something she would need coffee for. He poured her a cup and stared up at him. Their eyes locked as they both knew the answer that as about to come. Luke wanted to be there for Lorelai when she took whatever Rory was about to say as a personal hit.

Rory looked up at her mom. She saw that see looked like she wanted the truth, and Rory never really ever lied to Lorelai, so she answered. "Mom it was so much fun. I know that sounds weird for a day at the club golfing, but it's so beautiful there; the grass and the trees. I even hit the ball once. Grandpa showed me how. It went pretty far, and ended up in the lake, but I actually hit it. Can you believe that? It was so cool!"

Lorelai just tried her best to put on that fake smile that had played her lips so well over the years. She looked over at Rory. "That's great babe."

Lorelai looked up at Luke as if to ask for help, or support, but Luke was already looking at Rory and was about to reply. "Good job Rory, I still can't even hit that damn ball." The last part he muttered more than said. He wasn't exactly all that proud of it.

Rory looked up and Luke and smiled. She always knew her mom would encourage her, it was her job as her mother, but when she heard a compliment from Luke, it made it seem so much more real.

Lane burst through the doors of the diner in a clash of the bell. She seemed like she was in a hurry.

"Rory, there you are. I called the house but no one was home." Lane was definitely in a hurry, and out of breath too.

"Hey Lane, what's up?" Rory saw her friend looked like she needed some help with something; most likely a way to get out of some Bible school, or maybe even boy troubles.

"Come with me now, I only have 5 minutes and 43… 42 seconds before Mama Kim gets back. Hurry." She looked really stressed about something. Rory got off the stool and kissed Lorelai's cheek.

"Bye mom, I'll be home later." And with that as her final words she rushed out of the diner and across the square to the Kim's home.

Lorelai stared off that direction for the next 10 minutes or so. She lost track of time. All she could focus on was Rory. She didn't know what to think. She knew it was great she was getting to know their world; the world she took both of them away from. She knew in the back of her head that Rory couldn't be bought, and that their bond was way stronger than any amount of money. She knew Rory wasn't running away from her, and she wasn't purposely hurting her, but in the very back of her mind was the voice of Emily Gilmore; the voice that was always her deepest weakness. The voice that no matter how hard she tried to deny it was the ultimate wound that she couldn't fix, the hurt that dug so deep she'd spent her whole life running further and further away from the fact that it might never be fixed, and there might always be that whole. That voice that belittled her, that voice that pushed her, the voice that was just as much of a blessing, than of a curse.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Luke shook her arm.

"Lorelai, Lorelai are you okay?" He'd be trying to get her attention for a couple of seconds now. She was so out of it she had no idea he was right in front of her.

"Hmm, Yeah Luke I'm fine." She lied, like she had always tried to do to him.

"So fine's the new… not fine?" He really had tried to use one of those crazy pop culture references but he knew it would all blow up in his face.

Lorelai started to giggle though. Luke could always make her laugh, even when he wasn't trying to. He could cheer her up in one smile, and melt her heart with one laugh. Although he didn't laugh much, when he did, it always made Lorelai's day.

"Yeah, I'm fine Luke."

"Well, I hate to say this but no you're not. Your coffee cup is full, and when it's full it means your thinking, and when your thinking that can only lead to bad, bad things."

"Thanks Luke." She sighed. Sarcasm was one of the best ways to escape a conversation, but when Luke gave her that look, she knew she'd have to tell him. He just knew her too well.

"Luke I'm fine, it's just she's growing up so fast. She's in Chilton already. She's a young lady now, running off to the club with my father, and wearing my mother's hats. I just guess I never thought for one second that the life I so desperately tried to run away from might be the life she chooses for herself. You know? Maybe, I ruined her life. Maybe if I would have just married Christopher like I was supposed to she'd be _in_ Harvard right now!" She put her head in her hands. The diner was empty, besides a few tourists, and she felt pretty comfortable with telling Luke all of this.

Luke physically stiffened at the mention of Christopher. No, he had never met the guy, but anyone who could leave a 16-year-old Lorelai with a new born Rory was an idiot. Not only was Rory the most intelligent little girl he'd ever met, but she was kind, and she was patient. She was the perfect child. He'd watch her grow up, with no father. He'd watch her miss out on Stars Hollows many father daughter activities. After all this was Stars Hollow. He'd watch her down days when she must have wondered what she'd done wrong. All the while he'd had some chocolate chips to her pancakes, or strawberries to her order. It broke his heart to see that little girl hurt. To him, she would always be the little angel that walked into the diner one night asking him to come fix the book case he'd built her one year, because it had broken under the weight of her many, many books. He'd always protect her, even if that meant making up really weird conversations about how bad golf courses were. He just wanted her to be safe.

Then he'd think about how Chris could even think twice about letting Lorelai go. Lorelai was the most wonderful women he'd ever met. Since the first day she'd walk into the diner to this moment in time, he'd never ever think of her differently. She pulled through it all. She pulled through a young teenage pregnancy, she found herself a job, and worked her way up from nothing. She raised that girl all on her own asking nothing from no one but a job and a place to live, which may seem like a lot but to Lorelai it was the cost of her freedom. Lorelai and Rory were his world, to put it simply, and he didn't even know why. They weren't family; he hadn't even known him his whole like. They were just the Gilmore Girls, His Gilmore Girls.

"You did the right thing. You gave Rory the choice. She never would have had that." He patted her shoulder in reassurance. She looked up and seemed to have that sparkle back in her eye, the sparkle that he put there.

She didn't know how he did it. It was like he said something and it made everything better. He fixed it. She didn't know how just one sentence could change her mood completely. She just guessed that was a best friend.

She looked back down at her cup and pushed it towards him. "It's cold." She smiled again, and Luke knew that meant she was better. They both started laughing; one of Luke's few laughs.

"Lorelai no." He turned his back to face the opposite side, and smiled. Then he walked towards the kitchen, to clean up something, or just to get away from Lorelai.

"Luuuuuke!"

Their eyes locked once again, and Luke felt it. Why did she always have to come in at night, when no one was there? Why did she have to make him feel like this. It was really weird for him, he never felt this before, but he couldn't explain it, because as soon as it comes, it felt like it was gone again.

She gave him the oh-so-famous pout, and of course he gave in. When doesn't he? He walked over to the coffee machine and poured her a fresh pot.

"So how's the wedding?" He knew at least she'd be distracted, and maybe not even drink as much of her coffee… no such luck.

"Well, it started with these two twin girls, and today, these two twin guys walk into Inn…"

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Rory was walking towards the diner when she saw Luke and Lorelai laughing at the counter. It looked like Lorelai was upset, and with a few short words from Luke, she was happy and perky again. She walked closer and saw them laughing and Luke walk towards the kitchen when Lorelai got off her stool and yelled something. Luke turned around and stared at her. They both shared on intense gaze, maybe a moment too long, and Luke turned back around and poured her the coffee. She sat back down and they talked again. Rory looked away and thought it best to leave them be. He mother was happy with Luke, she always knew that. He was always there for both of them, _always. _She just didn't want them to get hurt. Her mom was her world, her best friend. And Luke was the guy who, although she might not admit, was her father figure. He was the one who cared about her. He always put her and her mother first. Maybe they all didn't see it, but they were all really lucky to have each other. Really lucky.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

These days, Fridays at for both Rory and Lorelai weren't at all as fun as they used to be. In fact, they were the opposite, at least the very few Friday nights that they had spent at the Gilmore Mansion. This week though, the story was different. Rory was excited about going to see her grandfather, and even her grandmother, but Lorelai on the other hand was dreading to see either of them, even more than she used to, if that was at all possible.

"So mom, you ready?" Rory looked at her mother who was sitting in the drivers side of the jeep.

"No. Please tell me we can just go back home and watch a movie, any movie. We could even watch Glitter, and I'd be happy. Please Rory please."

"Mom, we need to do this. Don't you want to have a healthy relationship with your parents? Some day… maybe? And Glitter? _Really?_" The look on Rory's face was a mix between shock, and amusement.

"No, and yes."

Instead of answering, Rory opened the door, and walked towards the front door. Lorelai followed. She thought it would be best to be there with Rory than have to explain for over 10 minutes on why she wasn't at the door.

"Here we go…" Rory rang the bell and within just a few short moments the door opened reveling a scared looking maid. This was going to be a long night.

"Lorelai! Rory! Come in, come in. It must be cold out there." Already Emily was being, well, Emily.

"Mom, it's like summer weather out here." She walked in because much to her luck, Emily was already on her way to the living room with Rory.

"So, Lorelai, did Rory tell you how much fun she had at the club last week?" That smug smile on Emily's face wasn't helping Lorelai's current mood.

"Lorelai, Rory, you're here." He looked at them and smiled. "Emily, why didn't you tell me they were here?"

"Oh, well dad, we just got here." Lorelai looked at her parents and faked a smile. She was getting good at that.

"Well, Rory, I found that book we were talking about." He smiled at his granddaughter, proud that he found the book she wanted. Mencken's 'Chrestomathy'. And I have a surprise, it's in my study. Shall we go see what it is?"

Rory's face lit up. She was truly happy. "Sure grandpa! I can't believe you found it. I've never even seen one before. Let's go!"

Rory and Richard both left the room leaving Lorelai and Rory alone. All alone.

"So, how was the wedding?" Small talk, just what Lorelai hated, unless of course she was making the small talk, then it was okay.

"It was good mom."

"Good, good." She looked at Lorelai and then too the door of Richard's study. "Well, I'm going to see what they're up to. With that she walked towards the door herself leaving Lorelai alone in the place she ran away from. The place, it seemed, Rory was beginning to take comfort in. Not that it was a bad thing, it just wasn't what Lorelai was expecting.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Okay, so that was chapter four. So, by now you can probably see just how slow I'm going. Don't worry; after the basics are done, and I understand how to post my stories, and stuff, the story will go faster. But for now, I still need the reviews of any ideas anybody has. Suggestions are my favourite thing. So if you still reading thank you lots. **

**So thanks for reading if you got this far. And I'm sooo sorry about how long it took. Really sorry. If my computer didn't break this would have been up way faster, but when I got it back, everything I had on it was erased so I had to start from scratch which took really long. Thanks to anyone who stuck with me, and I hope it won't take this long to repost again. **

**So Please review, I know it's been said a thousand times but it REALLY is a nice purple button. Good, bad, nice, big, small. Although I must say I like the nice big, good ones best, but any will do. Thanks if you do, Thanks if you don't.**

**I thought it best to change Lorelai's painting song for y'all:**

**Grab your brush and grab your rollers, all you kids and all you… bowlers, and please review right now. Smiles&Wink**

**And on that note, Peace.**

**Oh Yea, and everybody pick a number between 1 and 9. Instead of using the line borders, because it's really annoying me, I'm going to just put a number in. Thanks **


End file.
